An integrated circuit may include complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) digital circuits, also known as logic circuits, which contain logic gates such as NAND gates, NOR gates and inverters. Logic gates are commonly powered by an upper voltage source, known as a Vdd bus, Vdd line, Vdd node or Vdd supply, and a lower voltage source, known as a Vss bus, Vss line, Vss node or Vss supply. During operation of the integrated circuit, the logic gates may pull current pulses when switching states to cause undesirable voltage transients on the Vdd and/or the Vss buses.